


Angels With Wings

by Shadows_Are_Running



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Demon/Angel AU, Forced Heat, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Running/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Running
Summary: What will the angel do when he finds a demon badly injured in an ally? Will the demon accept the help from the angel, or will the natural hate for the kind creature make the demon refuse and attempt to kill the angel?--Update in Ch 5, please read ^^--





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first AU with D x A, so hopefully I am doing this right lmao. Ok, so I also added ABO.  
> To clear it up, Angels are almost all omegas, very little alpha or/and betas. While Demons are almost all alphas, betas are more common in demons then they are angels, and omega demons are rare due to them being seen as weak when they enter their heats.  
> I also broke some keys off by accident while trying to get them to stop sticking. If you guys have a better title, please suggest it XD I used a generator b/c I’m not original lol

It was a normal day for the angel named Jon who lived on Earth. He was just leaving the grocery store with his bags when he passed an alley and heard cursing and a male’s voice slightly hissing in pain. Jon, being the kindhearted person, he was, and not knowing that it could possibly be dangerous, turned to the alley and walked in it. “Um… hello? Who’s back here? I heard you... are… are you ok? Do you need help?” Jon asked timidly, his body slightly tensed up as thoughts kept running through his head, telling him he was going to get jumped by a demon... well, anything, and he needed to run. After a minute, he was wishing he had listened to the voice in the back of his head when a gruff voice snapped back at him.

“Stay the fuck away...” A body that was holding his side growled out at the angel, blood seeping through his clothing that had been tattered. Even though the demon was seeming to be threatening, and he was to Jon, almost everything had scared the angel, but Jon pushed that away and sat his bags down before rushing over to the demon. The demon was shocked to say the least, eyes widened when the angel made bold move to get closer to him. The demon grinded his teeth and sat up, “I said stay away...!” The demon attempted to growl at the angel, green eyes watching the angel closely. 

Jon shook his head as he kneeled beside the demon. “Calm down… You fighting it will make it worse… let me help you...” Jon said softly as he reached out to inspect the injuries on the demon, “Let me look at them...” The demon stared the angel down before huffing and letting him do what he wanted. Jon looked at him before he reached out and stared looking at them. The gashes were deep on his side, the demon was biting back growls of pain and discomfort when the angel would move the other's arm or clothes to see it better. “Sorry...” The angel would tell the other when he would see the demon flinch away. “I can get you to my house and see if I can heal you... but you’ll need to rest as well… um… What’s your name anyway? Do you think you can walk?” Jon asked the other as he slowly stood up.

The demon inspected the angel before huffing. “I can try to... but you know, if I could walk I wouldn’t be laying in a fucking alley accepting help from an angel...” he demon paused, before letting out a huff. “Eduardo. That’s my name. Now help me up.” Eduardo growled, he was pissed off at himself for accepting help from an angel. The angel stared at the demon before a smile crossed his face and Jon was helping the demon up in a minute. 

“If… If you need to, you can lean against me if you can’t stand up straight.” Jon said softly as he glanced over at the demon. He was honestly surprised by the piercing green eyes the other had. The only demons he’s ever seen has had red or yellow eyes. Though, that wasn’t a lot for the angel. He tried to stay far away from anything that wasn’t humans or angels. The closest he’s been to a full demon was when his neighbors had a demon staying with them, now that the angel thought about it, he hadn’t seen the demon lately, he wondered if the demon had hurt them or left. Jon knew it would tear both Tom and Edd up if he did. Tom wouldn’t admit it if it did hurt him emotionally. Jon has lived by them long enough to know Tom would either go out and drink, and get laid, at least that’s what Edd and Matt’s told him, or Tom would just get drunk off his ass in the house. The longest Jon has stayed by, well… more like lived with, a demon was a couple months, and he wasn’t a full demon... his mother was a human. Mark took after his human side, so he had blonde hair and blue eyes, very little to no demon even showed on him. Humans always thought he was a well, human, demons and angels had a stronger scent of smell and could tell each other from humans. 

The demon looked pissed off when Jon had looked over at him. Had Eduardo been talking? Was Jon to lost in his thoughts? Maybe the angel should be paying attention to what he was saying. Jon stared at the demon’s eyes, lowkey admiring them for being so strange, and enjoying the way they seemed to grow a lighter shade when the demon grew more pissed every passing second. Oh. Right. He was still speaking to him. And possibly bleeding out. Jon had forgot about that. Jon shook his head, “I’m… I’m sorry, I zoned out... what was you saying?” 

Eduardo stared at the angel in surprise and slight anger. “Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me. I have gashes on my side and you zone out?!?! What kind of angel are you?!” Eduardo sighed and dropped his voice when he seen Jon recoil away from him. “Listen… I’m seriously on the verge of turning to dust and you tone out. I need healed. And I asked who the demon was that I can smell on you was...” Eduardo slightly huffed. Jon felt his face turned red. 

“Oh, that’s Mark. He’s not…” Jon stopped to think. If the demon thought he lived with a full demon, he wouldn’t try anything. Jon bit his lip, but if Eduardo found out that he had lied, Jon had no doubt that the demon would hurt him or try to kill him. “He’s not at the house for a couple of days. He’s… he’s my roommate.” Jon said, eyes darting to the ground, praying that the demon wouldn’t notice his lie. 

Eduardo scoffed as he looked away from the angel. “Won’t he be pissed that you let another demon in his house?” Eduardo asked the angel. The angel chuckled softly. Jon shook his head. 

“Mark will understand,” Jon said as he stopped. They had arrived at his house. “We’re here. Come on. Let’s get you in and cleaned up and healed so you can get going.” Jon looked back at him as he made his way to the door, opening it. “Assuming you have a home to go to.” Jon said as he held the door open for the demon who was still bleeding. Eduardo huffed and walked in. 

“I.. I have a home to go to. I can go back to hell if I want to.” Eduardo stood there, not wanting to get the house soaked with blood. He was a demon, but not a complete monster. Jon quickly threw his bags on the couch, immediately dropping hid calm facade. 

Jon grabbed Eduardo’s hand gently and pulled the demon with him as he went to the bathroom. “Sit down. Can you take your shirt off or do I have to cut it off?” Jon asked as he started looking for a pair of scissors. Eduardo thought for a moment. Eduardo looked at his arm and huffed before he started taking the shirt off, ignoring the pain that shot through his body.  
“It’s off, just… heal me so I can leave already.” Eduardo growled lowly. 

Jon turned around. “I can heal you, but I… haven’t done it in a while. Mark doesn’t get in a lot of trouble, but you will still need to rest after I heal you.” Jon said as he slowly walked over to him, making sure not to startle him. “I need you to be quiet so I can focus, can you do that?” Eduardo grunted and nodded. Jon went to say something but shut his mouth, as he put his hands up to the wounds and looked at them. ‘Was… was he attacked by another demon? Or could it be a fallen angel? That would explain why the demon didn’t want help from the angel...’ Jon shut his eyes and focused on healing the demon. After a minute, the wounds were healed Jon pulled away. He looked, faint scars still on him. “I’m… sorry. I couldn’t heal it all. There’s still scars.” 

Eduardo observed the scars. “It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting it to not leave a scar.” Eduardo huffed. “Where am I staying? Since you won’t let me leave.” Jon looked at him and thought.

“Well… I don’t think you’ll like the smell of Mark all night, so you can stay in my room. I would offer you the guest room but there’s no bed in there. I’ll show you to my room, taking you want to stay in there.” Jon said as he looked up at Eduardo with his doe eyes. Eduardo looked at him and slightly huffed. 

“I can’t stand the smell of that other demon, plus I don’t think he’s going to be really happy you allowed a demon in his house, let alone if you let one in his bed.” Jon nodded and grabbed the demon’s wrist and walked him to his room. 

“I’ll be just across the hall in Mark’s room if you need me.” Jon said as he opened his bedroom door for the other. Eduardo huffed and walked passed him before flopping in Jon’s bed, trying to ignore the smell. Jon sighed and walked to Mark’s room and laid down in the bed. _**‘This is going to be a long couple of days…’**_ Jon thought before he fell asleep with thoughts of the demon on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark comes home and Jon forgets to tell Eduardo a stranger would be walking through the doors, how do the demons react to each other?  
> The angel gets lost in the demon "bad" side of the town and is lost, it couldn't get worse than that right? Wrong. While at a park he absentmindedly went to, he ends up in his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I have no clue what the hell I'm doing anymore XD  
> I've just been going with the flow on this.

Eduardo was getting better and regaining his energy very quickly. It had been two days since Jon found him in the alley and the two have… tolerated each other’s existence. Jon was always trying to talk to the demon as best as he could, he still was very wary of him and was learning when too much was for the demon. Jon had forgotten that Mark was supposed to be coming home that day, so he didn’t bother telling Eduardo that someone was going to be walking in the house later that day. Jon was cleaning Mark’s room when he heard the loud bang of someone being slammed against the wall and rushed down the stairs.

Eduardo didn’t even realize he had jumped up from the couch when he saw the unfamiliar face of the man who had walked in the house. Eduardo had been watching the TV when he heard the door clicking open and seen blonde hair instead of the light brown he was used to when Jon would get home. So, now he had the blonde male shoved against the wall, the other’s suitcase fell to the ground as he brought his arm up to try to remove the demon’s claws from around his neck. “Who the hell are you and what do you want? I’m not going to let you get close to the angel if that’s why you’re here...” Eduardo growled his fangs bared at the other. He slightly loosened his grip when he heard Jon’s footsteps rushing down the stairs. 

“Eduardo!! Don’t hurt him! That’s Mark!” Jon yelled as he seen the taller demon choking the half-demon. Eduardo quickly dropped his hand from the other's neck and took a step back. Jon started to rush over to Mark but stopped once he seen the glare the half-demon shot him. 

Mark stood up and walked over to Jon. “Who. The. Hell. Is that?” Mark glared down at him, his voice serious, Jon shrunk away and looked at his feet. Eduardo was tense as he watched, ready to jump in if Mark would lift a hand to hit Jon or if any signs of distress came from him. He might not have really liked the tiny thing, but he had to make sure Jon was safe, or at least that’s what something in the back of his head kept telling him. Eduardo chopped it up to him wanting to pay the other back for basically saving his life.

“I... I uh, um… You see… I was getting groceries because we ran out and I heard noises from down an alley and I found him... he… he had gashes on his side and he was bleeding out... I brought him home and healed him… and he’s been staying here. He doesn’t have anywhere else to go...” Jon said lowly as he looked at his feet. 

Mark sighed,” Nothing else? Has he tried to hurt you?” Jon shook his head no. Mark sighed and walked over to Eduardo. “You. You have anywhere to go?” Mark said as he stared him down, blue eyes locking with green ones.

Eduardo could tell when he was being challenged and never liked being shown as weak. Eduardo glared and stood straight. “I do. And if I don’t I’m sure Jon will let me stay here.” Eduardo said his tone and body language stiff as the two stared each other down. Jon watched the two demons, Jon bit his lip. He had seen other demons do this when they would fight over the same mate and normally would end in a fight. He didn’t want the two fighting, especially just over a house.

“I... guys, can… can you not fight please?” Jon said meekly as he shrunk away from the two demons, well… demon and a half. Eduardo looked over at him and huffed as he stood down, he shoots a glare at Mark, making eye contact again, making sure he knew this wasn’t over. 

“I should get going then, wouldn’t want to be making the place smell like me, now would we?” Eduardo huffed as he walked passed Mark, purposely bumping into him. Once he was outside, Eduardo spread his wings and took off in the air to try and get away from the house as soon as possible.

Mark huffed and looked at Jon. “He’s friendly. So. He thinks I’m a full demon. Why is that?” Mark said as he went and grabbed his suitcase and leaned it up against the wall before turning back at Jon and crossing his arms. 

Jon bit his lip, “I…I kind of told him you were a full demon… I thought if he thought I was living with a full demon and he was dangerous, he wouldn’t try anything...” 

Mark sighed, “Well. I’m going to tell him I’m not a full demon. I would rather not get killed because the idiot feels threatened by me…” Mark grumbled. “What room did he stay in when he was here?” Mark asked as he started towards the stairs.

“What do you mean feels threatened by you? And he stayed in my room, I slept in your room.” Jon said as he looked at Mark, confusion in his eyes. Mark just shook his head and went to his room. Jon sighed and went and sat down, watching the TV for a couple of minutes before he got bored. Over the two days, he was used to Eduardo and him always talking. Jon sighed softly and stood up. “Mark! I’m going on a walk! Be back later.” Jon grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house and walked downtown where he first found Eduardo. “You didn’t have to leave…” Jon sighed as he continued walking, not sure where he was heading. Jon had zoned out thinking of the demon and hadn’t noticed he had trailed into what angels called “demon territory” as almost everyone there were demons. Jon looked around as he went into a park, it was dark out so he couldn’t see if anyone was in the woods surrounding the park. Jon sat down on the swings and got lost in his thoughts again. **_‘What did Mark mean when he said that Eduardo felt threatened by him? Where did he go...? Maybe he left because I was bothering him…’_** Jon sighed softly, he didn’t notice his body temperature raising till it was too late. “Oh no…” Jon said as he quickly stood up. He knew he had to rush home. But… which way was home? Jon looked around, senses heightened in fear and by his heat that was slowly coming on. He swore he could see red and yellow eyes staring out from the woods at him, but that might have just been his overactive mind as well playing tricks on him. Jon bit his lip before he bolted, going the way, he thought he came from. 

Once Jon thought he got a decent way away he stopped and was trying to catch his breath as he hid beside a dumpster, praying that no demon had smelt him and was following him, or was so persistent to try to hunt him down. Jon felt tears pricking at the rim of his eyes. He reached for his phone but found it empty. **_‘I must’ve left it at the house... I’m going to get raped and killed... no…no...’_** Jon bit his lip to try and keep himself focused on getting home and not the possibilities of what could happen if he was caught by an alpha. He could tell by the smell that he went the wrong way. The smell of alphas was stronger... or, at least that’s what he thought. Jon was getting ready to bolt but firm, rough hands grabbing his wrist stopped him, the smell of an alpha he didn’t know filled his nose. 

“Hehe… my lucky day. An angel in heat, too bad you’re not a demon. But I’ll work with what I got…” A gruff voice said in his ear as Jon was roughly shoved into the brick wall. Jon felt tears streaming down his face, he couldn’t stop them no matter how hard he tried. “Aww, don’t worry Angel, I’ll make sure this is enjoyable… for me at least~” The demon said as he started kissing the back of Jon’s neck.

Jon took a deep breath and gave one, loud yell before the alpha grabbed his throat and cut his air off. “EDUARDO!!!” Jon’s tone was fearful and shocked. He could only pray that the demon heard his call before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments so I can try to make this better for readers ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo saves the day.  
> How do the others react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than the other two^^ Sorry bout that. I'll try to write 1k words on the next chapter but no promises, xD

Eduardo had been sitting on an abandoned building’s roof when he heard the yell. He stood up and took off in matters of seconds from hearing the voice, taking to the air to get to Jon faster. Eduardo didn’t know where the angel had been, but something in his chest told him to go where they had first met. When he got there, he saw the demon with a now limp Jon who smelt strongly of pheromones. It clicked in his head what was happening as soon as he smelt that, and seen the demon had his hands down Jon’s pants. Eduardo couldn’t help the anger building up in his chest and landed on the roof of one of the buildings. He growled at the demon that held the angel, the demon looked up at him and growled back, red eyes narrowing when he met with the green ones. “If you value your life you will sit him down easily... If you don’t do that, I’ll be sure to kill you if you drop him.” Eduardo said in a low, protective voice. The demon smirked and showed his fangs as he opened his mouth to bite Jon. Eduardo’s eyes widened before he lunged down at the opposing demon, making him drop Jon as the demons started fighting. Eduardo soon got the alpha under him and went to kill him with his teeth, demons not caring about each other. It was survival of the fittest and no one messes with others possible mates if they did it would almost always end in one severely injured or dead. Eduardo only stopped when he heard others coming. He looked at Jon then at the demon, he gave a low growl, “If I see you around **MY** mate again, I will personally rip your dick off and shove it down your throat so you can fucking choke on it.” Eduardo stood up and quickly picked Jon up bridal style and started running before going to the sky again. Eduardo was hardly able to keep focus with the omega in heat so close to him. Eduardo seen the angel’s house and quickly dove down and landed on his feet, rushing to the door and banged on it, waiting for Mark.

“Hold on, Hold on. I’m coming, give me a minute. Jon, if that’s you and you left your key here I will hit you.” Mark said as he slowly walked to the door and opened it. Mark saw the angel and grabbed Eduardo’s wrist, “Take him to his room and you will tell me what the fuck happened.” Mark growled. Eduardo didn’t want to fight him right now so he just nodded and rushed off to Jon’s room and laid the angel down on his bed.

A couple minutes later and Mark came into Jon’s room, a male wearing a green hoodie following him. Eduardo stood up and got in-between the newcomer and Jon and growled lowly, eye narrowing. Eduardo hadn’t even noticed he couldn’t open his left eye without blood getting in his eye. Hopefully, this person understood to back off Jon so he wouldn’t have to fight again. The male in the green hoodie eyed the other. “You weren’t lying when you said he was over-protective...” He slightly chuckled,” Hey... Calm down… I’m not here to do anything to hurt either of you. I’m an angel, I’ll just heal you and see if he’s hurt...” 

Eduardo stared him down but moved away from the side of the bed to allow him access to Jon. Edd smiled at him before walking over to Jon and looking at him. He saw the bruises and a small cut on the other angel’s forehead. “Ok… he should be fine. There’s not much physical injuries… but I am curious on how he got these bruises?” Edd said as he lifted one hand to Jon’s head and healed the cut. Eduardo looked at him slightly surprised, causing Edd to chuckle softly. “I lived with an angel and demon who would try to kill each other every day. I’ve become an expert at this without focusing much on it.”

Mark growled, “Enough chitter-chatter. Eduardo. What happened to him and you?” Eduardo glared at him and bared his teeth.  
“All I know is he went into heat at some point and was caught by an alpha. I heard him yell for me, which thankfully something in my chest told me where he was… when I found him a demon was about to mark him and he was passed out, I got them off him and was about to rip his fucking throat out but others were coming.” Eduardo huffed slightly and crossed his arms. 

Edd nodded, “Well thankfully you got there when you did. Let me...” Edd walked over and held his hand out and healed the cut above Eduardo’s eye. “I am pretty sure that you have more than that one cut, but I’ll look later.” Edd looked at Jon, “His heats normally only last a day or two, if you can’t handle that, please stay away from this house. If I find out you even dared tried to fuck him when he was weak I will kill you.”  
Eduardo nodded and sat down beside the bed, wiping the blood from his eye. “I won’t do anything and if I do I won’t fight back when you do...” Eduardo said his eyes on the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I have written, I will work on the next chapter^^  
> I also didn't really know what I would do after the whole Eduardo saves Jon thing, I fell asleep after writing it and completely forgot what I was doing lol  
> If anyone has requests, let me know^^


	4. Chapter 4

When Jon came too two days later, or at least that’s what it felt like, he didn’t know. His body was aching, though he always felt like that after a heat. Lying in bed and squirming for days on end did that. Jon remembered what happened before he passed out and quickly sat up and looking around the room quickly. He saw he was in his room and sighed softly. Jon slowly got out of bed and looked down. His clothing was changed from that day. “Please don’t tell me Eduardo…” Jon bit his lip before shaking his head. Over the two days they lived together Eduardo didn’t seem like he would do that, but he was also a demon, a demon alpha at that. Jon took a deep breath and quickly walked to the bathroom that was near his room and walked in. He quickly locked the door and pulled the shirt’s collar down, anxiety raising in him as he was waiting to see a bond he stupidly agreed to while he was basically high. The skin was… still smooth. No bonding bite, not even a hickey. Jon was confused as he quickly pulled his shirt off and looked over his chest. Not a single mark from anyone’s teeth. There were still bruises from him being dropped, but not anything else. Jon shook his head and gave a laugh, that slowly turned into him crying. He ended up walking backward till he hit the bathroom door and slowly slide down it and held his legs to his chest and cried. Why he was crying, he had no clue. He should be happy that he was rescued, which he was, he was extremely happy that Eduardo had saved him. Jon should be extremely happy that Eduardo didn’t take advantage of him while he was in heat, he didn’t want to possibly deal with pups by himself or having Eduardo being forced to stay with him because of a bond that was made in the heat of the moment. After a few more minutes of him crying and attempting to get his emotions sorted out.

Jon stood and walked to the sink and washed his face off. Jon unlocked the bathroom door and walked downstairs and to the kitchen. He was expecting Eduardo to be gone, having taken care of the omega when he was almost raped and, Jon supposed, protecting him during his heat. Jon froze when he saw Mark sipping at a cup of coffee, a patch on his check, and Eduardo eating some eggs, both alphas were at the table across from each other. Jon stared at the patch on Mark. “What happened to Mark?” Jon asked the sudden voice made both alphas to jump and look over at Jon. 

Mark glared at Eduardo, “Why don’t you ask the asshole that made it?” Eduardo scoffed and ate his food, not looking at either of them.  
Jon looked at Eduardo, “Eduardo...? What did you do?” Eduardo looked up at the black beady eyes and sighed.   
“I was protecting you. From another alpha. Another demon, well... part demon. And I didn’t realize who it was till I done hit him. He’s fine. Shouldn’t have tried walking in your room with me in there when you were out of it.”   
Jon looked at Eduardo and sighed softly. “Eduardo… as much as I appreciate the gesture, I would like if you wouldn’t almost make my friend blind in an eye.” Eduardo huffed and nodded, not really paying attention to him now. Jon sighed and walked over to the counter, there was the dirty pan from where Eduardo or Mark had cooked. Jon sighed and shook his head as he grabbed the pan and started cleaning it. Jon hummed softly to himself as he was slightly bent over the sink, putting his weight on the counter. Jon was snapped out of his mindless humming when he hears a growl from behind him. He looked over at Eduardo and Mark. Eduardo was softly growling at Mark. Jon was slowly beginning to get fed up with this. He washed the soap off the pan and set it down so it could dry. He looked over at Eduardo, “Stop being mean to Mark. He isn’t going to come onto me or whatever you're scared of happening.”

Eduardo huffed slightly. “I’m not scared of some half-breed even trying to challenge me.” He sighed, “Anyway. Jon. I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner and possibly catch a movie later?” Eduardo asked, eyes flicking towards Jon, green eyes watching the smaller angel movements. Jon hummed softly before he nodded, a small smile on his face. 

The courting had officially begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm really running out of ideas, Sorry if it's losing it's flow, I will try to keep it going but I also have school and it's not letting up XD
> 
> So Let me know if you have anything you want to happen next^^


	5. UPDATE- PLZ READ

I'm so sorry for not updating, my laptop is completely broke, I have no clue what Happened to it, thankfully I posted this here so I can still write it, not so good for my other stories xD but it's fine. 

I will try to get more out eventually when I get a new laptop. 

But if anyone wants requests, plz let me know right now because I don't get on here much xD


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo takes Jon on a date to the movies, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm just now updating this, just got a new laptop, and am already working on the next chapter, I will most-likely pull an all nighter to try and make it up to you guys.  
> I would have had it done and posted earlier but had to clean up after my rabbits lol.
> 
> I LOVE drama XD

This is **_NOT_** where Jon thought he would be as he was pushed in Eduardo’s chest, small whimpers coming from him when the screams raged through out the theater that was blasting from the speakers, Eduardo was laughing at the movie while rubbing Jon’s back, trying to calm the omega down. “Shhh…. It’s ok Jon. It’s just a movie.” Eduardo seemed to pause to think before he slightly puffed his chest out, Jon only telling by the way the taller’s chest moved under his head, “Even if it was, I’d keep you safe.” Eduardo said a low growl in his voice. Jon nodded but still stayed cuddled in his chest, the other’s scent helped calm him down. Soon, the movie ended, and Jon couldn’t have been happier when he seen the lights turn on, he jumped up and was followed quickly by Eduardo. “Slow down, you take off and you probably will get killed.” Eduardo said in a gruff voice as he stretched out and heard some bones cracking from sitting in the uncomfortable theater seats for so long and having Jon snuggled in his chest half the time didn’t help much either, “Let’s go get dinner.” Eduardo said as he looked at the smaller male. Eduardo was serious when he said this was his mate. Of course, it wasn’t official yet, but he was still going to keep others off, even that half-blood Mark if it came to it, he already had plans on kicking Mark out during the end of the courting process. 

Jon couldn’t help but smile at the alpha, “Huh, I’ve never had an alpha show so much interest in me unless I was in heat…” Jon looked away and fiddled with his sleeve, face turning a slight red, “I’m not use to it… It…” Jon paused to think of words to put his feelings in, “It feels weird.” 

Eduardo scoffed and looked away, “Get use to it by me then.” Eduardo grumbled as he walked by and grabbed Jon’s hand as he did and headed towards the exit. When they exited Eduardo heard a couple of whistles and stopped when they said something to Jon, which the pissed off alpha didn’t seem to comprehend. Eduardo stopped and glared at the pack of alphas and what seemed like a few betas were at, the one who had whistled at Jon had a smirk on his face, the head alpha if the way he held himself said anything. Eduardo barred his fangs at them as he seen the other demon eye Jon up. It was still a code, that demons would typically fuck off in simple terms if one was courting another. The head alpha froze as his red eyes met with the green ones of Eduardo, his knees going weak before scoffing and turning away, he yelled at his pack members before storming off to a truck, they pile in. “Assholes…”

Jon looked at him, “I… Thanks…” It was obvious that the alphas had him on edge now. Eduardo nodded.

“Wasn’t a problem.”

Jon wouldn’t lie, he was impressed when that happened, normally Mark would just be rushing them away and storming off, not challenging anyone. Eduardo noticed Jon staring at him and puffed himself out, trying to seem bigger and taller than he was. Jon quickly looked away once he seen Eduardo do that, knowing he had been caught staring, which he didn’t even know he was doing.

After a while of walking, Eduardo growling and glaring at others who would keep their eyes on Jon to long, as well as small flirting motions that had shivers running up Jon’s spine. The growls being one of those things, the other being how Eduardo would lean over and slightly sniff at Jon’s neck, trying not to make it obvious to the one in blue, but failed at keeping it secret, they found they’re way to a small café, it was ran by an omegan family, a few betas scattered about. It was a safe place for omegas to go without having to worry about alphas. 

Eduardo was quick to open the door for Jon who said a soft thanks as he walked in and waited for the alpha. Eduardo looked at him and started walking to a small booth in the back, away from the other people who was scattered among the front of the café, angels and demons alike. A waiter came and took their order, eyeing the two before giving them a knowing smile, “I hope it works out.” Soon after their order arrived, and they ate, small conversation following between the two. After a while, the two-finished eating and got up to leave, Eduardo leaving a tip and the bill on the table. Once they got outside, Eduardo was tense, something didn’t feel right, something felt off. “Hey. Jon, stay by-!” Eduardo was cut off when a hand was holding a cloth over his mouth, another set of hands were holding his arms down, whatever was on that cloth was making him weak, he seen worry on Jon’s face and could just imagine the stress that was on his normally blueberry scent, he probably smelt like a rotten field. Eduardo’s vision blurred as he growled and weakly struggled against his holders, “Don’t… don’t you fucking hurt him…” Eduardo heard laughing before everything went black and he felt himself getting thrown in a back of a truck if the harsh cold metal was anything to go by, he didn’t know where they took Jon before he completely blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, If you guys want anything done in any other ship in Eddsworld just let me know, I will work on it^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took two days to write, I am working on some other stories as well, Including my LAMS if anyone reads that, so I will probably be held up from updates on this^^

“…. Are you sure this will work on him?”

_‘What are they talking about…?’_

“Yeah. I wouldn’t sell you anything bad. Just use it on the omega… If you use it on him he’ll be able to get out.”

_‘Jon…? What are they doing with my mate?’_ Eduardo gave a soft growl, his eyes still shut due to whatever drug had been on the cloth that had been pressed up to his nose.

One of the alphas that was standing by him, chuckled and yelled at the other, ”Hey boss! I think the big bad alphas waking up!” The boss had shoved money at whoever he was talking about, the two mumbled something to each other as the one who sold the item to them and left.

“Good, wake him up completely. Get the omega, beta.” The boss snapped orders, the head alpha of the pack. Eduardo growled as he realized who it was, the head of the pack that was at the movies, Eduardo opened his eyes and glared at him. The boss’ grin grew when he met Eduardo’s green eyes with his piercing red ones, “Morning sleeping beauty~ The little omega wouldn’t shut up about how you were gonna beat our asses if we would do anything to him,” The boss mocked Jon’s voice, doing a higher pitched voice to try to get a more feminine tone to it. Eduardo growled but bit back comments, not wanting to make whatever they were going to do to Jon worse. The Boss’ laugh echoed through his ears and made them hurt. Suddenly, Eduardo’s head was snapping to the side when he heard doors open and the sobbing of Jon.

“Jon!!” Eduardo called at him, yanking slightly at the ropes that bounded him to the chair. Boss growled and walked to Eduardo and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look in his red eyes. Eduardo growled at him, “If you hurt him…”

Boss laughed, “Or what?” He let go of Eduardo and pulled the liquid out of his pocket he had just purchased from the other person, Jon had his eyes shut tightly and was shivering. Boss looked at another beta that was standing around, knowing smirks crossed over all their faces, except the two victims, “You! Hold the omegas arm back and pull his sleeve back as well.” The beta nodded and quickly jumped up and went and pulled the omegas sleeve back and held his arm out, easily over powering the weak tugs coming from him.

Eduardo snarled, he needed to make them pay attention to him, keep them away from Jon, “Demons like you are why people try to kill us, and banish us away from them.” Boss froze, turning to look at him before laughing, it was an insane laugh, Eduardo didn’t trust nothing about this demon. Boss turned his focus back on Jon, knowing how to get under the other’s skin by using this one piece. Boss slowly pulled a needle and syringe out of his pocket, he stabbed it through the top of the bottle, one he had enough he withdrew the needle, he waved it around in a teasing manner, showing it to Jon who whimpered and cried out, he smelt sour. Boss quickly found a vein and injected it into Jon, a loud yelp that came from the omegas lips echoed throughout the walls, seeming to taunt Eduardo as he struggled against his restraints, trying to save his omega from what was scaring him. “You motherfucker! What are you doing to him?!”

Boss clicked his tongue and shook his head, “No need for names dear alpha~ Just an experiment~” Boss seemed to purr as he stared at Jon, watching the smaller out of everyone in the room. Jon felt weird, his eyes widening when he felt the familiar warmth in his stomach, the familiar warmth run threw him like he had a fever. Jon yelled as he struggled more than before, it was clicking with him what the other alpha wanted him for, Jon’s eyes filled with tears when the betas nails dug in his skin and left welts. Jon felt the cramps grow worse and worse and he tried to double over from the pain, this was worse than any other heat he had experienced. Eduardo watched in fear as the smell grew sweeter, but still held the fear and sweat in his omegas scent.

“If you dare lay a hand on him…” Eduardo threatened, his sharp teeth shown as fury shone bright in his eyes. The head alpha laughed as he waved his hand at the betas holding Jon, they dropped the omega with no care as they slowly backed away from him, not wanting to make sudden movements to make their leader attack them. Jon collapsed to the floor, needy whines falling from his lips as he squirmed on the ground. _**‘Hurts… Why? Too much… to hot…’**_ Jon could only think about that as he took in the smell of the alphas, a musty forest smell, it reminded Jon of the woods after rainfall, and the other… It scared him, omega or not, even in heat, the fire and rotted smell wavering off the other had him shaking and wanting to cover his nose, but found that his hands had busied themselves as he started to touch his sensitive cunt. Jon whimpered as he held himself up on one hand, tears falling freely from his eyes. He wanted to go home, get in a nest, and ride this out himself, or maybe with whichever one smelt better… Jon shook his head and cried out as a dry orgasm took over his body and just seemed to make everything worse as his cried got louder.

“A-Alpha! Please… hurts…”

Boss watched amused and hummed softly,” Maybe I over did the dosage on that…” Boss smirked and shrugged as he walked over and grabbed Jon’s arm and yanked it out of his pants, “Bad omega, you want a knot hm~? All you angels are the same.” Jon tensed as that rotted smell grew stronger when this alpha got closer to him, Jon shook his head and tried to back away from him, which caused Boss to tighten his grip,” Maybe I didn’t use enough.”

“Don’t. Fucking. Touch or talk to him like that.” Eduardo growled at Boss, his tail flicked slowly behind him. Eduardo raised the demon tail and slowly started cutting the rope, at least there was a perk of being a demon instead of an angel, they were basically built with weapons.

The other alpha in the room laughed before he started to yank Jon’s pants off, which resulted him getting smacked by the angel, heat or not, this wasn’t his mate or anyone he would consider. Boss pulled back quickly and growled at the omega before yelling at the betas to hold the omega down, Jon yelped when he was painfully shoved on the floor. Jon was trying to get away when the alpha’s hands grabbed his pants and boxers and pulled them off quickly, his grin spreading as he seen slick running from Jon, “So wet for this huh~?" Jon shook his head and shut his eyes as tears fell,” No… no… please stop…”

Eduardo’s eyes widened at this and yanked against the ropes, a few of them snapping, “I will end you!!” Boss just stared at him before pushing three fingers in Jon’s cunt, making Jon mewl in pleasure and push down on the bigger fingers that was reaching deeper than he could get his. Boss pulled his fingers back, quickly pulling his own pants off and grabbed Jon’s waist, growling lowly at the betas who instantly pulled away. Boss flipped Jon over making him get on his hand and knees, before quickly and roughly shoving himself in the smaller’s cunt, Jon cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Eduardo felt something primal snap in him, that was his mate, he should be over him, this demon would pay. Eduardo growled a deep feral sound, the betas froze as they quickly started to bolt, leaving some alphas left that watched in fear, debating on running away and staying for seconds. Eduardo quickly yanked one final time before the ropes snapped off and crumbled to the floor around him, Eduardo waited no time to jump up and quickly tackled the alpha off his mate, teeth bared as he started punching the one under him. Boss wasn’t paying attention till he was on the ground getting beat by the, now primal mode, alpha. Boss growled and immediately tried to fight back but was frozen in fear when Eduardo’s rough hand collapsed around his neck, “I told you not to touch him...” Boss struggled and tried to get away as he clawed at his hands, fear rolling off of him. 

Jon had whined loudly as his mind became hazed and was watching the alphas fight, he was sure whoever won was his new mate, Jon chirped softly as he laid on his back, legs spread for whoever would win and claim him. The noises from Jon just reminded Eduardo he had other alphas around him, and had an angel that needed his help laying on the cold, rough floor. He lifted Boss’ head and slammed it on the ground, it didn’t take much for the other to get knocked out, from the lack of oxygen to his brain.

Eduardo scoffed as he stood up and squared his shoulders, seemingly to stalk over to Jon, no matter how bad in heat the other was, Eduardo fought the urges when it turned into his mate, primal instincts pushed as far away from his mind as possible. Eduardo took his shirt off and bunched it up in a small, makeshift pillow as he pushed it under Jon’s head, Jon was chirping and grabbing at Eduardo,” Please… Alpha… need… want…”

Eduardo shook his head,” No. Jon. Please, just lay down and be quiet.” Eduardo looked at him before slowly laying himself over Jon, using his body to protect his mate. Eduardo almost jumped when the giant doors opened, and was surprised when he seen Mark standing among police officers as well as some nurses. Eduardo growled at them and laid his head on Jon, one of the officers raised his gun but was stopped by Mark, “That’s his mate. Stand down.” Mark glanced to the side, seeing the passed-out demon that was half naked, “That one. Grab him before he gains consciousness.” One of the officers nodded and quickly went and grabbed him.

Mark was slow when he approached Eduardo and Jon, “Eduardo. You can back down, I made sure to get mated alphas and betas. I knew something was wrong when you didn’t come back for more than three hours.” Eduardo looked at him, then at Jon and, reluctantly got off of him. Mark scrunched up his nose, “I’m a half breed and I can smell his heat. We’ll be taking you both to a high-quality hospital to see if you two will be ok, and to see what they gave him to re-enter his heat so soon and so hard.” Mark said as he stared at the omega that was squirming as the paramedics tried to pick him up.

Eduardo slowly walked over to Jon and picked Jon up, not receiving any problem from the other as Jon just nuzzled into Eduardo’s shirtless chest and purred lowly. “Can someone… Actually no. Mark grab my shirt and tie around his waist, I don’t want the whole universe seeing him naked.” Mark nodded and quickly grabbed the shirt and wrapped it the best he could around the omega’s waist, even despite the whines of displeasure from him. Eduardo walked into the back of the EMS, keeping Jon hidden from the other people who had been watching when the cops pulled in, there was reporters who was trying to rush to them, once Eduardo laid Jon down on the stretch table in the back, he walked out and growled at them and told them to back off, though not in that way, there was probably a bunch of people who had to turn it to keep their kid’s innocence.

Mark had heard Eduardo blowing up and quickly rushed over with some paramedics following him and getting in as well, Mark pushed Eduardo in the back while threatening to leave him there. Eduardo huffed and went back in the back of the EMS and by Jon, Eduardo kissed his head and smiled softly when Jon whined softly. Mark looked at Eduardo, “Eduardo. They’re going to inject something in him,” Mark froze by the glare he received by the demon, “It’s going to help reduce his heat effects… It’s not going to hurt him, they’re also going to take a blood sample from him and see what it’s effects was.”

Eduardo stared down at Jon before nodding slightly, “Fine… Just hurry up and don’t hurt him.” Eduardo grunted softly. The paramedics quickly started and took blood from Jon before giving him something to soothe his heat. After a bumpy ride, with Eduardo growling at almost anyone who would reach their hands and grab Jon to make sure he was ok, and the whining and sobbing Jon, it was a joy to everyone when they finally reached the hospital and could get everyone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you like about it/hate about it  
> I wanna make it good for you guys^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story. I didn't know where I was going with this, and I just went ahead and finished it^^

Getting in the hospital might have been worse than trying to get him in the back of the ambulance. Whenever someone would get between Eduardo’s line of sight, he would flip out and they would have to move or possibly get killed. When they were reeling him in the hospital was the only time Eduardo trailed behind, not wanting to get in their way, but stayed close. He didn’t miss the murmurs of the people who sat in the waiting room.

“What happened to that Angel...?”

“That demon there probably did it. Wouldn’t surprise me. You know, I’ve heard…”

Mark grabbed Eduardo’s shoulder and shook his head, “Go with your mate. He’ll need you. I’m going to the police station, just let me know when you guys need me. I’ll be having another officer come to talk to you, you won’t get in any trouble.” Mark looked at him and sighed, “Jon was right to take care of you when you were hurt. You seemed to have paid him back.” Mark said, the mate part he said louder than the rest, which had the people shushing their words.

Eduardo nodded, “Thank you Mark. I will kill that man if I ever get the chance. He laid his filthy hands on him…” Eduardo growled, and his fists clenched. Mark shook his head and patted his shoulder. Eduardo seemed to get the hint and quickly started following after Jon and the medics again.

The medics soon got Jon to a room, and when Eduardo tried to follow them in, he was stopped. “I’m sorry sir, you won’t be allowed to enter the room with him. It’s so our doctors can take care of him without you distracting them and getting in the way.” Eduardo growled lowly before looking at his feet and nodded slightly, knowing that it would be best not to argue.

Eduardo went back to the waiting room and paced, every time he would see a doctor walk out he would ask about Jon. Eduardo had lost track of how long he had been pacing, it was probably hours, before anyone came and got him. He was running past the doctor that got him and to the room Jon was in. Eduardo felt relief rush over him when he seen Jon smiling at him gently, offering a small wave. The smell of his heat had lowered but still lingered in the air. Eduardo cautiously approached him, fearing he would scare the angel for some reason. Eduardo stood at the side of Jon’s bed. “How are you feeling…? Any bruises? Cuts?”

Jon chuckled softly, “No. I’m feeling fine, don’t worry.” Jon smiled and looked away. “I… thanks for saving me, uh… twice…” Jon bit his lip before grabbing Eduardo’s hand, still looking away from him. “Um… you know… people say that opposites attract… I… I can say I think that Angels and Demons are pretty opposites… and our personalities are completely different as well…” Jon bit his lip, letting go of Eduardo’s hand. “And… well… I was wondering…” Jon shifted, the doctors that was in the room left, knowing what was going to happen.

Eduardo tilted his head, “Yes…? You were wondering if…?” He was completely oblivious.

Jon felt his throat get closed, “I…” Jon said softly,” I want to… I want you…” Jon fiddled with his fingers, nervous, eyes refusing to meet Eduardo’s. Eduardo took a minute, staring in confusion at him. It hit him all at once. Eduardo’s face grew a deep red, green eyes seemed to glow. “I….”

Jon flinched out of fear of what he thought Eduardo was going to say, Jon felt tears threatened to fall from his eyes. “I-it’s fine… I understand, I shouldn’t have even asked…” Jon allowed himself to trail off with his words when Eduardo put his fingers under his chin and made the smaller look at him. Eduardo had a small smile, which was rare for the demon, as he leaned closer and kissed him.

“Does that answer you’re, unfinished, question?” Eduardo asked as he pulled away, staring at Jon. Jon’s face was a light red as he nodded, Jon reached his hands up and grabbed Eduardo by his shirt collar and pulled him down, kissing him again.

They pulled away from each other when they heard a whistle from the door way, looking over to see Mark with a small smile on his face. “Congrats, but save it till you two are home. And well.” He said, looking directly at Jon who sheepishly looked away and nodded. “And you,” Mark said jabbing a finger at Eduardo, “You ever hurt him I will personally kill you in the most painful, slow way imaginable.” The half demon growled at him. Eduardo nodded quickly, making sure the other knew he had no plan of hurting Jon.

They were finally a happy pack, or family, as Mark said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want other stories, please tell me what you guys will be interested in^^
> 
> \--Update Schedule--  
> So I will be trying to update RWTBD as well as try to have some other stories out Friday's.


End file.
